


A Quiet Sunday Morning

by parkshan820



Series: Halex Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Alex loves Sunday mornings. They were always so peaceful, calm like the ocean waves gently going up the shore. Loves it when he wakes up in his husband’s arms, overly warm but too content to move.His eyes open slowly, sleep persuading him to close his eyes for a few more minutes of sleep and he sighs before turning to look at Hank. The blond slowly smiles as he admires him. God how did he get so lucky? He couldn’t stop from reaching out and brushing the soft brown locks away from his eyes, the lashes gently fluttering as he sleeps. He blearily looks around the bedroom and does a double take when the door opens and a small child starts to sneak in. The boy freezes when he notices Alex giving him a smile and the boy doesn’t bother being so quiet as he walks over to him.
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Alex Summers
Series: Halex Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A Quiet Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know what you're thinking. "Shannon, it's not Sunday."
> 
> I know it's not, but I couldn't decide on a title and I like it since I couldn't decide on another one. 
> 
> But I hope you like this fic anyway even if it's not a Sunday.

_**A Quiet Sunday Morning** _

Alex loves Sunday mornings. They were always so peaceful, calm like the ocean waves gently going up the shore. Loves it when he wakes up in his husband’s arms, overly warm but too content to move. 

His eyes open slowly, sleep persuading him to close his eyes for a few more minutes of sleep and he sighs before turning to look at Hank. The blond slowly smiles as he admires him. God how did he get so lucky? He couldn’t stop from reaching out and brushing the soft brown locks away from his eyes, the lashes gently fluttering as he sleeps. He blearily looks around the bedroom and does a double take when the door opens and a small child starts to sneak in. The boy freezes when he notices Alex giving him a smile and the boy doesn’t bother being so quiet as he walks over to him. 

“Dad, are you getting out of bed soon? Me and the others are hungry and the other adults aren’t awake.” The boy says shyly and Alex yawns as he sits up. “Yeah kiddo, what do you want for breakfast?” He asks tiredly and the boy brightens, his hawk like wings happily fluttering as they sense his excitement. “Pancakes.” He answers more firmly and he climbs onto the bed.   
“Okay, how about you go tell the others that I’m awake. But remind them that others are still sleeping.” He says and the boy nods firmly before giving him a tight hug before running out of the room. 

Jasper was four years old when he appeared out of nowhere one morning. The young child was crying softly, his wings tucked close to his body, as if the wings had a mind of it’s own and was trying to comfort him. Nobody knew what to do and Sean thought it was obvious to get Warren to bond with the child since he had wings like him, but that only seem to put the boy into more distressed.

Everyone tried talking to him, asking what his name was, where his parents were but they received no response, only causing the door to close in on himself. Alex was only just starting to get him to open up when Hank came in and the boy stared at him with wide eyes that were coloured like a hawk. He suddenly smiled and wouldn’t leave his husband’s side for days, causing Hank to blink in confusion but got Jasper to open up to others. 

Eight days later, Jasper told everyone that Alex and Hank was his parents. 

Now, three years later Jasper was the sweetest kid that everyone loves. Alex was honoured that Jasper picked them of all couples that were in the mansion. He yawns again before looking over to the brunet to see he was still sleeping. 

Well that wouldn’t do.

Alex leans over to press a kiss onto his temple, causing the brunet to stir but not completely wake him up. With a huff he presses another kiss, this time onto his bare shoulder and gently shook his shoulder. “Bozo, babe time to wake up.” He whispers gently and Hank grumbles before he opens his eyes and give him a dirty look. “What time is it?” He asks and Alex looks over to the clock on his nightstand and sighs before getting onto his feet. “Nine thirty.” The brunet whines, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. “It’s Sunday.” He complains and Alex couldn’t hide the smirk. 

“Yes and our son is hungry, so are the other kids. Get your ass out of bed, I’m not making breakfast for six kids alone.” 

“Then tell Charles and Raven to feed their own kids.” Hank grumbles but gets out of bed anyway. Alex sighs but wraps his arms around his husband and presses another kiss in between his shoulder blades. He still couldn’t believe he was married to this man, to this incredible, smart, gorgeous nerd. Eight years of marriage and he still smiles giddy every time he thinks this is his husband. 

He was so proud of him too. Hank became so confident of himself, his insecurities rarely show their ugly head anymore. He was still so proud when Hank learned how to transform himself from beast to human without any serum. It became part of his mutation that he doesn’t need to put drugs into his system anymore. Alex was still so grateful for that, it always made him nervous every time he injected himself with drugs to turn himself back into human form. Alex couldn’t help but think what would happen if he did it wrong and seriously injured himself. 

Alex didn’t have to worry about it now thank goodness. 

“No.” He nearly whines when Hank reached for his razor and the brunet turns to give him a look. “I like you in facial hair, makes you look hot.” He says and the brunet raises an eyebrow as he gives him an amused grin. “Are you saying I don’t look good clean shaven?” He asks and the blond scoffs. “You always look hot, you always shave it off is all I’m saying.” He says with a shrug and Hank places the razor down before turning and pull him closer to him. 

“If I recall, all the girl teenagers were staring at me and you got all jealous last time I didn’t shave.” Hank says before he kisses him. “I wasn’t jealous, I just didn’t like them staring at you all dreamy eyed.” He defends and tilts his head as Hank kisses his jaw, letting him have access for more skin. “Is that so?” He asks and the blond huffs. 

Damn Hank and getting him distracted and weak in the knees. 

“Fine I was jealous.” He grumbles and Hank smirks. “I knew it. Now we should get to the kitchen before the kids get impatient and try to cook for themselves.” He says and Alex cringes at the memory of them walking into the kitchen that was almost on fire. “Yeah we don’t want that. Meet you in the kitchen.” Alex says before pecking him on the lips and leaving the room.   
“You kids better not be trying to start pancakes without me.” Alex warns as he enters the kitchen and stops. “Nope but we did get the ingredients out.” Jasper says with a innocent smile. He narrows his eyes at them before slowly walking to the stove. The other five giggles and he slowly looks around the kitchen. 

Once he ensured everything was safe he nods and grabbed the silver bowl to get started on the pancake mix, the six children crowding around him to watch. “Can we help Uncle Alex?” Olivia asks. “Hmm I don’t know.” Alex says slowly, making a big show out of it, making them giggle again. “Of course you can, pass me three eggs please.” He says and he smiles as she eagerly passes them, using her telepathic abilities to make the other two eggs float so she couldn’t drop them. 

“Finn, Aurora, go wake the other adults up. Let them know breakfast is soon.” He instructs. “Okay!” The twins chime before racing off. “Woah, easy there tigers.” Hank says as he narrowly avoids being run over. The brunet chuckles before pressing a kiss onto the blond’s head and ruffling Jasper’s hair as he starts on making coffee. “Morning papa.” Jas says shyly. “Morning kid, how you sleep?” He asks. “Good! No nightmares last night.” He says and Hank grins. “That’s awesome.” He says and they both high five. 

Sean groans as he shuffles into the kitchen. “Morning zombie, want some coffee?” Hank asks with a grin. “Why are you always so cheery in the morning?” He grumbles but graciously accepts the cup and hums as he takes a sip. Hank ignores him as he starts making his own cup of coffee. “I don’t know.” He says. 

“Finn, Aurora couldn’t you two find a better way of waking us up?” Erik grumbles as he slumps down onto a chair. “It’s better than Finn blasting you with his fireballs.” Aurora says, smiling sheepishly. “That’s true.” He says after pausing. “Alright, who wants the first batch of pancakes.” Alex asks and all the kids raises their hands. “Hmm which one to pick.” He muses before shrugging and putting one pancake each onto their plates. 

“What? There is only so much pancake batter I can put in this pan.” He says causing Jasper to giggle. “Dad we need syrup.” Jas says seriously and Hank grabs the bottle out of the fridge. “Here you are, take it easy that is all we have.” He says. “Thanks papa.” 

Alex smiles as he stares at his family. God he never thought he would have this one day. He was glad to know he was wrong about some things. He turns to flip the pancakes, making sure they don’t burn when he feels Hank wrap his arms around his waist. “This is perfect, isn’t it?” He asks and Alex smiles. “Favourite part of my day.” He whispers and he could feel the brunet smile onto his shoulder and he places the next batch onto the plate. “Why are you two being so gross. It’s way too early for your sickly sweet affections for each other.” Raven mumbles.

“It’s ten in the morning.” Hank states bluntly and she waves a hand at him. 

“Hand this batch around?” He asks. “Yeah.” He says pulling away from him and grabbing the plate out of his hands. 

Alex loves Sunday mornings. He doesn’t care that he has to wait until eleven thirty to sit down to finally eat his own breakfast. He doesn’t even mind the fact that he eats alone since everyone wandered off to do their own thing. He doesn’t care that the kids are screaming as he eats has they run around the mansion and snickering at Charles yelling to take their energy outside. He loves it, he loves it when he steals a sip of Hank’s coffee and the brunet grouching to make his own cup as he cooks. He loves it when he finally sits down to eat and Hank places a cup of coffee down for him and steals a kiss. 

He especially loves it when Hank sits down beside him, even though he already eaten and decided to stay to keep him company and Jasper climbs into his papa’s lap to join in on the conversation. When it’s just the three of them sitting their patiently waiting for Alex to eat because he just spent an hour and a half cooking pancakes for everyone else to eat.   
To anyone else, their Sunday morning may be loud and chaotic but to him, it was a quiet peaceful morning. It meant they were safe, they didn’t have to worry about danger lurking in the shadows, didn’t have to worry about classes they have to teach. It was about spending time together and basking in the warmth and love that is surrounding them in the dining room where the clock says it’s noon, but to them it was still morning as they talk about how they were going to spend the day together. 

Just the three of them together as a family. 

**Author's Note:**

> So thoughts?


End file.
